Every Ron's Dream
by whitem
Summary: Since Ron is also known as Da Man, you could say Every Man's Dream.  This is definitely not for the kiddies, Please heed the MA possibly X rating...hope y'all like... This has been changed back to it's original oneshot


_First, let me apologize if I step on any Japanese traditions. I know I don't have a_very _good knowledge of it, so I just kinda of went with what sounded good. At least to me._

This story has been changed back to it's original one-shot format as originally intended. Only one small change has been made at the very end. This chapter repeats as the first chapter in "Nega Monkey". If you haven't read it yet, please check it out. WARNING Strong sexual content contained in this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the chracters…

Every Ron's Dream

It was the last summer break before Ron and Kim were to go to college. They wanted a nice vacation before throwing themselves into the studies of college, and of course saving the world. Both were able to get the time off after pleading with Dr. Director.

"Pleeeease, Dr. Director?" Ron said, putting all he had into his best innocent look.

"You can find it in your heart to give us a _little_ bit of a break, can't you?" Kim said pleading, putting on her best puppy dog pout.

"Oh, I suppose you two deserve it." Dr. Director said. "You can have a week, no more. You need to be back here a week from today at exactly this time… MARK."

Ron and Kim stood there smiling at Dr. Director, and then proceeded to give thanks by hugging her. "You two better go, times ticking away."

"Thanks again Dr. Director" the two teens yelled over their shoulders as they ran, no, sprinted out the front door of G.J.'s main office.

Kim and Ron had already made some plans, but didn't finalize them until they knew for sure that they would have the time off.

Rushing to their respective houses each finished packing in less than 5 minutes. Wade was able to get a ride for them to the airport in less than two.

In 20 minutes, the two were in plane seats. First class, of course. The two were pouring over a map.

"First let's go here, Kim." Ron said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"No, Ronnie dear, I want to go here." Kim said jabbing at a different spot, and tapped the map for emphasis.

"You know Kim, we really should go here first, and say Hi to everyone. Sensei would be so upset with me if he knew we took vacation and didn't take time to stop by. Especially since were going to be within a few hundred miles."

"You know, Ronald," Kim said, with a stern look on her face. "You're right, again." She relaxed, agreeing with the decision of where to start.

After landing, they caught the bus that took them to the path to Yamanouchi. As they hiked up the path, Ron was carrying what few bags they had. This time, they were smart, and put all of the nonessentials in storage after they had landed.

The two had just walked onto the school grounds, and suddenly out of nowhere, a short, dark figure appeared in front of them. Kim and Ron were taken aback slightly, but not surprised enough to go into attack stance.

The figure reached up for the hood, and brought it down revealing the face of… "Sensei!"

Kim and Ron said in unison. "Jinx, you two owe me a soda!" Sensei replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Both Kim and Ron gave their respective bows, and Sensei responded. Then all three hugged.

"Where is Rufus-san?" Sensei asked, wondering where the little mole rat was.

"We had to leave him home this time, Sensei." Ron said. "He wasn't feeling very good, but we left him in good hands."

"He so wanted to come," Said Kim, "But this was the only time we could get off for a vacation, so we had to leave kinda quick."

"I understand. I hope he gets better. I really do like that little guy. Come, let me show you to the guest house.

The group of three walked a few yards towards the back of the complex, and Sensei walked them right up to the door. "I'm sure you two will be very comfortable here. How long were you planning on staying again?"

"We'll stay until the day after tomorrow, if that's OK, Sensei." Ron said.

"That is just fine. At least it will give us a little time together. Will you be able to join us for a feast tonight?"

"A feast? For what?" Ron said, looking forward to some good Japanese food.

"Amp down Ron. It's just food. Oy…What _am_ I saying?" Kim said, putting her fingers to her forehead and rolling her eyes up.

"What's the occasion?" asked Ron.

"We are graduating one of our top students this year. I think you may know her."

"Yori?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We are all so proud of her. Especially me."

"We'll be there." Said Kim, hugging herself into Ron's arm, smiling.

That evening, everyone was dressed to the nines. Ron wore his dress Ghi, and Kim wore a _very_ flattering red Kimono. It had a dark red and black dragon on the back, and the front was richly embroidered with flowers made from silk.

When Ron first saw her dressed in this, he couldn't help but say something about his little Geisha.

After they had all sat down, two rather large men started to beat on a huge solid gold disc hanging from an ornate looking structure. _Bong…Bong…Bong_

Suddenly, a _very_ striking young woman stepped out from behind the hedges. Her hair was tied up with the ceremonial sticks poking out of her head. She had on a long ceremonial dress that hid her tight little body.

She slowly walked out into the middle of everyone, raised her head, then her arms, spoke something in Japanese, then in English.

"Honored guests. I am humbled by all of your presence here at my graduation. I am very proud to be a part of this school, and will gladly carry on its traditions. With that, I give you all a very large Thank you for everything you have done for me.

"Let the festivities begin!"

Immediately music started to play, and everyone started talking at once. Everyone was eating and having a good time.

A couple of times Ron and Kim fed each other, smiling and laughing. They didn't notice the eyes of a certain individual as she intently watched the two of them.

--------------------------

That evening, as Kim and Ron were undressing to go to sleep, they were talking to each other about everything that they had experienced.

"Did they go through all of this for you, Ron?" Kim asked.

"No, they didn't." Ron said with a little pout. "Because I was still sort of an outsider at the time, it was frowned upon by tradition. But that's OK. I'm not one to change thousands of years of tradition."

"Oh Ron, that's another reason why I love you so much. Your care and respect for others is just so… awesome!"

She walked up to him, and gave him a peck on the mouth.

Both then continued to get ready for bed. Ron just had some boxers on, and Kim wore a knee length T-shirt, and with panties underneath.

"I still can't help but marvel at how _good_ you can make a simple T-shirt look." Ron said, sliding over to his girlfriend. He had come to think of Kim as his wife, even though he hadn't even popped the question yet. But it was only a matter of time, and he knew it. Somehow, he knew that Kim knew also.

Ron took Kim into his arms, pressed his chest against her, and drew her into a passionate kiss. Each started to caress the others back, and then they both knelt down onto the mattress.

Ron's hands were up the back of Kim's shirt, kneading, and rubbing her back, and Kim's hands were on Ron's butt, doing the same.

Just as things were really starting to get hot and heavy, both heard something scrape the floor nearby. Kim jumped to attack pose, and Ron jumped to his feet, one hand glowing a light blue, ready for anything. Both were looking directly at the large wooden tub used for bath water. Behind it, a sandaled foot silently moved back behind the tub.

Ron stayed where he was, ready for anything. Kim slowly and silently walked up to the tub, and cautiously peeked around the side. Ron was ready for anything, except for what he saw next. Kim reached down behind the tub, and helped someone to stand up. It was Yori!

"Yori!" Ron exclaimed, not sure what else to say.

"Amp down, Ron. It's OK."

He shook his hand, making the glow disappear. "Sorry."

"Yori, what _are_ you doing here?" Asked Kim.

"I… I'm not s..sure." Yori stammered head down in sorrow. "I was j…just…"

"Curious?" Kim finished.

"Hey, hey." Kim said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. It was then that Kim could see a small tear forming in the corner of one eye. "It's OK. Don't cry. We're not going to hurt you."

"But I should be punished for what I have done. I invaded your privacy. Forgive me." She dropped her head again.

"Hey now, it's OK. We're all buds. Right, Kim?" Ron said, as he walked up to the two girls.

"Yori?" Kim asked, placing an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Are you, I mean, have you ever…?"

"Oh, NO, Miss Possible-san. It has not yet happened for me."

Suddenly Kim got a very interesting look on her face, and proceeded to ask a question that Ron could not believe he was hearing. "Yori, would you like us… to… teach you… things?"

She then looked up at Ron, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, ohhkayyyy." Was Ron's response. Was he really going to have sex with two girls? This was every Ron's, I mean, Man's dream! And one was a virgin, too! His mind started to race as the two girls started to kneel down on the mattress. He just stood there, looking down at the two with a big grin on his face.

"Well, c'mon down here, you lucky man." Said Kim, smiling at his response. Kim herself was getting sort of excited at sharing Ron. It was something she had never even thought of before, but she was sure it was only going to be this one time.

_I'm sure this will only happen this one time, so I better make it GOOD. _Ron thought as he lay down on the floor beside them.

"O K Ron, just try to relax, if you can, and enjoy yourself." Kim said, smiling from ear to ear at the prospect of teaching someone the art of making a man feel good.

"Now watch, and then do what I do. OK?" Kim said to Yori.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Yori. She immediately went into student mode.

Kim slowly pulled down Ron's boxers, and released the one thing that she liked to play with so much. Raising a finger to get Yori's attention, she then proceeded to lick the shaft up and down. Then she placed the tip in her mouth, and started to move her head up and down, creating suction with her cheeks. She then pulled off, saliva dripping from her mouth. Ron's manliness was glistening from her spit. She then offered it to Yori, like offering her a plate of food.

Immediately, Yori started to lick, like Kim had, and then placed her mouth on his tip, and started to move up and down.

"Create a little suction with your cheeks," Kim suggested, and Yori did what she was told. Ron couldn't help but give out a little moan.

"OK, that's good for that, now it's his turn." Kim said, thumbing at Ron.

Kim lay on her back, pulled off her already wet panties, and spread her legs so Ron could reach her.

Ron quickly obliged, and started to kiss up her inner thighs. He moved all the way up Kim's body, stopped a little at each nipple, making sure each was rock hard, moved to her neck, and then planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. After sucking on each other's tongue, he released the kiss, and some saliva dripped from his mouth.

Ron then proceeded to lick his way down the front of Kim's body, and stopped between her legs. He started to play with the little love-button with his tongue, and it started to rise, and get harder. Kim moaned in exquisite pleasure. DAMN, her man could do that soo well!

Ron then placed a couple fingers inside her, and moved them in and out, first up to the first knuckle, then the second, then all the way in. He furiously pushed his fingers in and out, all the time playing with her button with his tongue. Kim started to undulate her hips up and down in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

Suddenly her back arched, and Ron slammed his fingers in hard while sucking on that little button. Kim let out a guttural "Huunnggghh" and then a long drawn out "Yeeeesssss." Ron raised his head, mouth and fingers dripping with Kim's juices. He had a large smile on his face. He wiped his mouth off, slid up her body, and gave her another passionate kiss.

Kim turned her head towards Yori, who was sitting there, mouth open, stunned at what she just witnessed. "D...did that feel as good as it looked?" She asked.

"Mmmm, even better." Kim said with a dreamy look on her face. "Now, your turn."

Kim took Yori by her hand, laid her down, and took off the loose Ghi that she had on. Yori kicked off her sandals, but with a little too much force, shooting one across the room, and broke the water vase. "At least it was empty." Ron quipped.

Kim took hold of Yori's underpants, and slid them off. She had to apply gentle pressure to the inside of Yori's knees to get her to spread them. "It's OK, baby." Said Kim. "Ron will be gentle. He was _my_ first time."

Yori slowly spread her legs, and let Ron move on in. Again, he started kissing up her inner thighs. He brushed a hand on her soft, trimmed, bush, and continued to kiss up her body. He stopped at the breasts, giving equal attention to each nipple.

Then he moved back down, and stopped at her feminine flower. _She smelled so good _Thought Ron. _I'll have to get Kim to try some of this perfume _He then proceeded to work on her little button. It didn't take much for it to rise, and get swollen.

Gently spreading her lips apart, Ron worked his tongue around the inner sides. He gently pushed his tongue in a little, and was rewarded with a guttural "Hhuuunngh" He then placed a finger inside, and started to push in. _Damn, she's tight. Hope I don't hurt her_ Ron thought.

He worked this one finger in and out, and Yori started to move her hips in time with the motion. Suddenly, her juices literally came flying out into his face. Not expecting that, Ron was a little surprised. At the same time, Yori started to let out a scream of pleasure, but Kim quickly covered her mouth, saying not to make too much noise. Yori breathed hard, coming down from her high.

"Th…that was…INCREDIBLE!" Yori exclaimed.

"Now for the main course." Said Kim. "Come here, big boy." Kim said to Ron, laying on her back again, spreading her legs. Ron moved up in between her knees, grabbed himself, and guided the head into Kim's womanliness. He pushed half way in, then moved himself to a better position on top of her, supporting himself with his arms. His face was millimeters from Kim's. He then thrust all the way in, making her throw her head back, and roll her eyes. "Ohhh Yeaahhhh!" Came from her mouth.

Ron started to pump and slide himself in and out, harder, and harder. "Oh God, YESSSS, Ronald! Aaaahhhh…" She was able to cum very quickly.

"Ron, on your back, soldier." Kim commanded, and he quickly lay back down. "Yori, since this is your first time, it's better if you go at your own pace. So you need to lower yourself onto him. If it hurts too much, just pull yourself off."

"Yes ma'am." Was Yori's response. Kim kinda liked being called that, especially while doing this. She felt so much in control. She usually didn't when it was just her and Ron having sex.

Yori raised a leg, and Ron grabbed him self, pointing it straight up to give her a good target. Yori slowly lowered herself, and took the tip in first. It felt soo good! She went a little bit further, and then lifted back up. Slowly she started to move up and down, each stroke down she went a little bit further. Suddenly it felt like he had hit her limit. She looked at Kim questioningly.

"That's your hymen. You need to push past it. It will hurt a little bit, but that's because this is the first time. Believe me, it's worth it." She leaned over Ron, rubbed his shoulders, and gave him a kiss.

"I…c…can't."Yori stammered.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Said Ron. He grabbed her waist, and then suddenly thrust up, breaking through the barrier.

"Aahhh, ouchie!" Both Ron and Kim looked at her in silence, waiting to see what she did next. Yori lowered her head, stayed like that for a little bit, and then started to lift up, then came back down again. And again, and again, and again. "Hhuuunnngh" went that guttural sound again. Kim could see a little bit of red, and she bled a little from the first intrusion. Yori kept pumping up and down, until finally she slammed herself down onto Ron so hard, his head left the floor. She threw her head back, hair flying up, opened her mouth, and let out a loud, but not too loud, "Aaaahhhhh Yeeeeessssss!"

Kim went over to Yori, and helped her off Ron, as she went limp from the exhaustion of her first major orgasm.

"Almost there, Honey." Kim said as she lay Yori down on her back. "We need to let Ron have his time now." She lay on top of Yori, and lightly kissed her on the mouth. At first it startled Yori, being kissed by another girl, but she found that she didn't mind. The two girls lay there, making out in front of Ron. As he watched in amazement, he saw Kim raise her hind end, and give her butt a little wiggle. He quickly got the idea.

Ron moved up behind Kim, with Yori under her. He entered into Kim first, and pumped for about 30 seconds. Kim moaned in pleasure as she continued to kiss Yori. She also started to lick Yori's breasts a little. Ron couldn't believe this! This was a mans DREAM! Sex with 2 VERY cute girls! He pulled out of Kim, and placed himself into Yori. He pumped here for a while, and then started to switch back and forth.

Finally he started to feel his pressure building, and building. He looked down and noticed he was in Yori at the time. He quickly pulled out, and pushed into Kim, releasing as soon as he did. They both groaned in pleasure. He leaned over, and whispered into Kim's ear, "Only for you, baby." Kim smiled, knowing what he meant.

Ron lay down on his back, sweaty, spent, and happy. Kim and Yori lay their heads on each of Ron's shoulders, placed a hand on his chest, and the three fell fast asleep, each with their own happy thoughts.

-----------------------

In the morning, just before sunrise, Yori awoke. _Did we just do what I think we did?_ She thought. _I just made love with the two most important people I have ever known. I only wish that I could have Ron-san's seed inside me. No matter. I will cherish this night forever, and I must not say anything to anyone. Especially to Sensei._

She gently lifted Ron's arm off of her shoulder, careful not to wake him. She quietly got up and went to leave the guesthouse. Before she left, she took one last look at the two she cared for the most in the world. Almost instinctively, the two had curled into each other, and held each other in their sleep. A soft bluish glow covered the two of them. Yori also knew that that she, nor anyone else in the world for that matter, would ever have such a bond with each other as these two did.

She slipped out the door without a sound. Kim and Ron each opened an eye and looked towards the door, then at each other, and smiled. Once again, they had helped someone in their own special way.

"That's the ONLY time, mister." Kim whispered softly into his ear.

"I know, Babe, I know." Ron whispered back, smiling from the memory. They shared another kiss, and fell fast asleep.

The End

* * *

Again, this chapter repeats in "Nega Monkey" as the first chapter of that story.


End file.
